


Ice Cream

by paradoxicalconverse



Series: Hollstein Fic Requests [4]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Complete, F/F, Locker room smut, Smut, anonymous request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxicalconverse/pseuds/paradoxicalconverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hollstein fic request: high school au in which Laura and Carmilla have a smutty adventure in the girls locker room.</p><p>why is this a thing that happened</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: please-say-nine.tumblr.com

“No. Absolutely not.”

“Oh c’mon, cutie. It’ll be fun.” Carmilla nudged gently into Laura shoulder, eyes the color of ash and twice as warm. “It’s your senior year, and you’ve never skipped class before. Live a little.”

“Going to class _is_ living,” Laura muttered, interchanging the stack of books in her hands with a novice set in her locker and swinging it closed. “I have a perfect attendance record and I’m not feeling so fond of breaking that.”

“Dear hell, you’re so naive.”

A sigh slipped through Laura’s lips. “Just because you don’t care about your grades doesn’t mean that I don’t care about mine, Carm.”

“Sweetheart. You’re skipping _gym_.”

Laura spluttered in a meager attempt to find a comeback. “Those are valuable credits.”

Laura could’ve sworn Carmilla’s eyes rolled entirely into the back of her head. “Christ, fine, cutie. We can go to gym. But you’re getting some ice cream with me after school, then. We haven’t been on a date in two weeks.”

Laura beamed.

* * *

“Hold back for a sec, cutie.” Carmilla twisted her fingers into the sleeve of Laura’s shirt to keep her from leaving the locker room. “I’ve got to tie my shoe.”

“We’re going to be late.”

“Peters will live.” Carmilla kicked her foot onto the bench and busied her fingers with refastening the knot. Laura fidgeted nervously, taking note of the locker room slowly clearing out until only she and Carmilla remained.

“Now Mr. Peters is _really_ going to notice that we’re gone. There’s no one left in the locker room,” Laura whined. “Is your shoe tied yet?”

“Yes,” Carmilla whispered, and Laura squealed as it resonated right next to her ear. She felt the warmth of Carmilla press her front against Laura’s back and a quick gasp pushed through her lips.

“Carm,” she hissed. Her body betrayed her as it melted back into Carmilla’s touch and allowed her to be spun and pushed gently into the locker behind her. The cold of the metal created a brilliant contrast on her back as opposed to the heat of Carmilla’s hands slowly beginning to slide over her stomach, fingers kneading gently into the muscle of her abdomen.

“Yes?” Her voice was much more of a purr than anything else, and Laura loathed the thrill of electricity it sent down her spine. Carmilla’s tongue darted out and slowly scraped the shell of Laura’s ear. “Something you wanted to say, cupcake?”

“I need...you need…” The rest of Laura’s breath was pushed from her lungs as Carmilla fingers found the elastic of Laura’s bra and began to tease her fingers under it gently.

“You need?” She applied pressure gently as her digits found Laura’s nipple and began to roll the pads of her fingers over it. A moan slipped through Laura’s lips as her head rolled back against the lockers.

“I need. You.”

“What about gym?” One hand began to slowly work her breast as the other skimmed slowly back over Laura’s stomach and began to toy with the hem of her gym shorts.

“Uh.” Laura’s eyes had rolled entirely into the back of her head, hands desperately clinging to Carmilla’s back. “Gym. That’s a...class.”

“Good job, cutie.” Carmilla nodded approvingly and allowed her hand to sink lower into Laura’s shorts, the tips of her fingers steadily beginning to swirl against her clit, gathering the wetness over her forefinger. “Don’t we have that class right now?”

“I don’t know, I don’t know,” Laura whimpered, pressing Carmilla further into herself and sinking her head into Carmilla’s shoulder. “Please, please.”

“Please?”

“Inside,” Laura moaned.

“Only if you’ll keep quiet.”

Laura felt herself nodding and nearly cried out in relief when she felt Carmilla slip a finger inside of her, slowly beginning to apply pressure against her walls. “Carm,” she whined as the digit inside of her stilled, rolling her hips to get it moving again. “ _Carm_.”

“Hmm? Sorry, cutie, I was too busy watching your eyes roll back into your head. Like when I do this.” Laura felt a silent scream erupt from her mouth as Carmilla angled her wrist and pressed, causing stars to explode behind her eyes.

“No--fucking--fuck.” Laura ground her hips down against Carmilla, and Carmilla happily leaned forward to work her tongue into Laura’s mouth, lips pressing against lips. Fingers beginning to cramp, Carmilla smiled against Laura’s teeth as her eyes squeezed closed and her fingers began to dig into Carmilla’s spine, head arching back against the lockers.

Her orgasm came swiftly, overtaking her and her legs collapsing, leaning entirely against Carmilla to support her weight. Carmilla worked her through gently, placing a gentle kiss against her nose when she came down from the high.

“So, skipping class _and_ sex at school? A deviant, I’m telling you,” Carmilla smirked.

Laura squinted her eyes. “You definitely owe me an ice cream after school for that.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> why


End file.
